Alternate Ending C: Deathwish
by AndretheGreat10
Summary: Basically an alternate ending on Deathwish, my take on how it could've gone GTA 5 belongs to Rockstar and not me, never me...


Deathwish

"So, are you gonna 'A', listen to some fifty grand a year pension hunter, or 'B', a billionaire, who even the President lets finger his wife, or 'C, try to be really stupid and save those two idiot mentors of yours and have everyone in the Goddamn state crawling up your ass? A, B, or C? time's ticking pal, and your answer is?" Devin Weston, a snooty billionaire who wanted Franklin's best friend and mentor dead, mocked to the young gangbanger.

"Man, fuck you, get the fuck out my house!" Franklin said angrily as he motioned him to get the fuck out.

"Genius answer pal! Well I gotta run, got a triathlon comin' up and I am in _deep training! _Buh-Bye!" he said smugly.

"Man, fuck you!" Franklin exclaimed as he slammed the door and pulled out his cell phone, deeply pondering the conundrum he was in.

He went to his contacts section app and saw Michael, Trevor, and Lester's names at the push of the screen.

Franklin sighed as his thumb hovered over the three names

"Ahh, fuck it!" Franklin groaned as he called up Lester to give him the low down on the situation.

"Franklin." Lester said casually.

"Lester dog, we gotta talk, man, I got a problem I need your help with! We all got a problem matter fact!" Franklin rushed almost breathlessly.

"Calm down! Meet me at my house okay?" Lester tried to calm the youth.

"A'ight dog, I'm comin'!" Franklin said as he clicked his phone off and sped out to his, now black, modified Buffalo and sped off to Murrieta Heights.

He arrived twenty minutes later and entered the small home in haste.

"What's the panic, bro?" Lester asked nonchalantly.

"The fuck you think?" Franklin asked sarcastically.

"Imagine a fuckin' scenario, that'll fuck things up the worst!"

"Ooh, my mind is just racing with possibilities but I don't wanna spoil it so why don't you just lay it on me?" Lester replied.

"Look, man, some motherfucker wants me to kill Michael, and another motherfucker wants me to kill Trevor! I feel I can' kill _both _of them man!"

Franklin sighed as he sat down on Lester's bed and sighed in melancholy.

"This one's fucked huh? For real this time. Who are the motherfuckers?" Lester asked.

"Steve Haines, this angry motherfucka from the FIB, and Devin Weston man, the um…" Franklin tried to find a description for the man he hated.

Lester finished Franklin's sentence with his own interpretation, "That angry, rich fucker from whatever hole he hibernates in."

"Exactly." Franklin confirmed.

"Alright, alight, I say kill Michael… then kill Trevor." Lester said in a quitting tone.

"Man, are you for real?" Franklin asked with a tone in his voice that said he wanted to try to help them.

"I mean, what can I say, you're fucked, I dunno what to do on this one!" the hacker said in a deserting attitude

"But you know everything dog, I know you can figure out a way to not get us killed!" Franklin pleaded while Lester threw his hands in the air in an "I don't know" fashion.

The two sat and considered the shit-pickle they were in.

"Wait a second!" Lester said with a grin approaching his face.

"Haines is under a lot of heat because of the Kortz Center shootings right? And Weston's A. Known to be major asshole, and B. known to be friendly with Don Percival, who runs Merryweather, actually I think Weston owns a piece of Merryweather." Lester paused I his planning to check the statistics

"Right, eleven percent, pretty good for a pseudo-liberal, owning a private army."

"So, they would love, capturing the bullion, we just lifted. If I tell both of them that you three are melting it all down at the foundry in Murrieta Heights, then they pay you a visit…then BAM!" Lester pounded his fist against his hand, "We turn it into a bust!"

"Shit, man I ain't got no better ideas." Franklin said.

"Okay, I'll call Mike and Trev, tell 'em to meet you at the foundry, meanwhile, you get yourself set up."

"A'ight dog, I gotcha. And Lester,"

"Yeah, the ill man answered quickly.

"Thanks for everything dawg, I wouldn't be here without you."

"No problem, now, go save my friend's lives!" Lester commanded with pride.

Franklin gave a confirming head nod as he headed for his car and gave a call to an old friend.

30 minutes later, Franklin arrived with Lamar outside the foundry, parking his car in cover from the gunfire that was inevitable.

"A'ight dog, I got you on the earpiece, holla at me when them shady cats is rollin' up." Franklin instructed.

"I gotchu dog." Lamar reassured.

Franklin entered the foundry and saw the two old white men arguing over something with large weapons pointed at each other.

"This is it, our showdown with a private army, and you're bringing a rifle?" Franklin heard Trevor in the distance over the sound of the heavy machinery.

"Yeah, I'm bringing a rifle, it's a good gun, it'll get the job done!" Michael argued back.

"Hey man, why the fuck am I risking my ass, tryna save y'all asses if you just gon' kill each other?!" Franklin questioned.

"Hey, you ain't saving me, you're savin' him!" Michael yelled pointed at Trevor with his Heavy Sniper.

"Ah, you're saving this fat fuck!" Trevor yelled pointing his advanced MG at Michael.

"Look, y'all two gotta keep y'all fuckin' heads right and end this shit. If not, I'll put bullets in both you mothafuckas!" Franklin explained harshly.

Franklin pulled out his cellphone and answered it.

"Eh, Lamar, dog they here? Franklin asked.

"I knew 'em when I seen 'em, homie, they creepin'!" Lamar explained.

"A'ight thanks dog."

"Now if we doin' this shit, it's either now or never! Either We win or we die, now what's it gon' be!?" Franklin yelled at the two raging bulls.

The two men stared down at each other, ready to kill each other at a whim.

"Come on Trevor." Michael attempted to pacify the raging Canadian.

The stare-down continued for another ten seconds, until Trevor gave and yelled "Fuck It!" to the empty foundry.

He doubled over and calmed down for a second until asking Franklin, "Where do you want me?"

Franklin pointed to the office near the exit, "Trevor, you get on top a there."

"Where do you want me?" Michael asked.

"You stay right here, and I'ma go over there." Frank signaled to the spot across from Michael.

Franklin ran to his position and pulled out his Carbine Rifle ready for the firefight that was about to ensue.

The FIB agents entered the building and Franklin took the first shot, immediately killing one of the agents. Soon Michael and Trevor took the offensive and the bullets began to fly.

"Their day of reckoning is upon them!" Trevor yelled as he continued shooting.

Now all Franklin could hope was that he didn't lose any of his boys or himself.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this first chapter in WWOWD, it's basically a take on how I think the Deathwish mission could've gone so it's gonna have different dialect and stuff and a different ending but still hope you all like it, please R&R and I don't wanna sound like a fame whore or anything but follow me on Twitter guys and tweet me suggestions of stories you guys might ant and I'll do my best to get them up, plus it really shows that you guys like my stuff and for me to put more up! AndreMajic10 is my Twitter, and Peace Out, Girl Scouts**


End file.
